


Sa jolie kunoichi

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm the first who wrote about them, Short, canon world, it's not really good
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sasori était un artiste, il était donc tout naturel qu'il remarque mieux que quiconque la beauté des choses et des gens.





	Sa jolie kunoichi

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasori était un artiste, il était donc tout naturel qu'il remarque mieux que quiconque la beauté des choses et des gens. Pakura était belle, la plus belle des kunoichi de tout Sunagakure. Elle avait de longs cheveux verts foncés et son visage était encadré par deux mèches orange. Ses yeux avaient la couleur du soleil couchant reflétant sa lumière sur le sable. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, elle était relativement grande pour une femme du pays du vent et elle était mince. 

Il avait toujours adoré la regarder marcher, elle se déplaçait toujours avec élégance et assurance. Lorsqu'elle se battait, que ce soit lors d'un entraînement ou d'une mission, aucun de ses mouvements n'étaient disgracieux ou hasardeux. Elle tuait avec méthode et précision, utilisant des techniques qui n'étaient pas dépourvues d'un certain sens artistique. 

Son sourire, qui était presque aussi rare que les pluies à Suna, avait le pouvoir de réchauffer les cœurs, y compris celui de l'Akasuna qui s'était plus d'une fois surpris à en rêver. Sasori n'aurait su dire s'il était amoureux d'elle ou si n'éprouvait qu'une simple attirance. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait à son égard , mais il savait que le jour où le kazekage et le conseil l'avaient sacrifiée et qu'il avait apprit sa mort, il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un kunai dans la poitrine. Il avait eu affreusement mal, lui qui n'était pourtant pas facile à émouvoir. 

A présent qu'il était un pantin et qu'il n'éprouvait plus d'émotions nouvelles, il était condamné à vivre avec le regret de ne lui avoir jamais dit à quel point il la trouvait jolie.Il était prisonnier de ses souvenirs, à jamais hanté par la kunoichi qui se distinguait des autres en toutes circonstances, et qui était morte pour préserver la paix de son pays. Il l'aurait sans hésité ramené à la vie sous la forme d'une marionnette si seulement il avait pu mettre la main sur son corps, mais il avait disparu. Celui ou celle qui l'avait dissimulé allait le regretter parce que le jour où Sasori allait le retrouver il lui le ferait amèrement regretter. Il n'autorisait personne à lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il finirait par mettre la main dessus et il pourrait enfin la transformer en marionnette. Contrairement aux autres shinobis qu'il avait tué et changé en pantin, Pakura ne ferait pas partie de sa collection, elle serait celle qui partagerait son immortalité, celle qui aurait le droit de faire ce que bon lui chanterait sans qu'il ne s'y oppose. Il pourrait revoir son sourire et il aurait l'illusion que tout était comme avant.


End file.
